The Swan Twins
by Kittlyn
Summary: An AU where Bella has younger twin sisters, Brittany and Wendy, who come to Forks a year after their older sister has been there a year. And there they find their own adventure as the Swan twins get caught up in the Supernatural and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

The Swan Twins

Written by: roodledoo14 and kittlyn

Chapter one

Wendy and Brittany Swan giggled as the plane took off. They were excited to get to Forks, Washington to live with their dad and older sister. After getting kicked out of school for the second time their mother couldn't handle the prankster twins so she sent them to live in Forks. Ever since their mother could remember they always got into trouble. When they were five they turned Bella's hair blue; Bella was six at the time. So, she didn't get that much angry; she just giggled.

A couple of hours later the plane landed them in Port Angeles Air Port. They got their bags and waited for their dad; they sat on the benches. Brittany sighed and looked her watch.

"Dad's late," Brittany said rolling her eyes.

"Just give him a minute; be patient, sis," Wendy replied.

She sighed again and looked at her watch once more. Wendy shook her head at her older sister by a minute. Brittany has always been the impatient one. All of a sudden she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and Wendy turned around. She grinned when she saw Jake; she jumped into his arms. After swinging her around a few times he set her down.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"Well, since your sister was over at her boyfriend's your dad asked me to pick you two up," Jake replied.

"It's good to see you again, Jake," Wendy said smiling at her.

"It's good to see you too," he said.

"Hey, Jake, who's your friend?" Brittany asked noticing the boy beside Jake.

"Oh, Wendy, Brittany, this is Embry, one of my best friends," Jake introduced.

Brittany and Embry shook hands.

"It's good to meet you, Brittany," Embry said smiling.

Brittany smiled right back with a twinkle in her eyes. Wendy grinned; she always got that twinkle in her eye when she saw a guy she really liked.

"It's good to meet you too, Embry," she said.

Embry took her hand, bowed slightly, and kissed her hand. Brittany blushed slightly. Wendy leaned over and whispered something to Jake.

"I think they like each other," she said.

"They're not the only ones," Jake replied.

Wendy looked at him in confusion as he walked away grinning. She shook her head before following him.

About twenty minutes later they made it home to see Charlie waiting for them. Wendy and Brittany grinned at him. They ran towards their father and hugged him tightly. He hugged them back; chuckling.

"It's good to see you too," Charlie joked.

Wendy and Brittany laughed. Charlie helped them with their bags and brought them in their room they shared with each other. Two beds were pushed against the opposite sides of the walls. One side of the room was pink while the other side was purple. They looked at their dad questioningly.

"I would hoped you liked it," Charlie said.

"We love it, daddy," they said in unison.

They hugged him again.

"Hey, dad, can we go hang out with Jake and Embry?" Wendy asked her father.

"Sure, why not? Go have some fun," Charlie said.

Wendy and Brittany grinned at him before rushing out the front door. They jumped into Jake's car. Wendy sat up front with Jake while Brittany sat in the back with Embry. They just sat in the back smiling and blushing at each other. Wendy and Jake chuckled at the two of them. Jake smiled at her before starting the engine and taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The four of them made it to Jake's house in about ten or fifteen minutes. It didn't take that long to get to La Push. For some reason, Embry kept staring at Brittany in fascination, causing her to be red in the face the whole ride. She could feel the smirks radiating off Wendy and Jake in the front. They got out as soon as Jake took the keys out of the ignition. Embry got out before Brittany and rushed over to her side to help her down.

She smiled at him and said, "Such a gentleman."

"Always," Embry smirked. "Wanna hang out and ditch the loser and your sister?" She could tell he was just joking about the loser part, they were best friends.

Brittany hesitated as she thought if over. She felt this enormous pull towards Embry and it disturbed her. It was like she had this big desire to get to know him and she liked it. Embry was super cute _and_ he was amazingly built with plenty of muscles. So she answered with confidence, "I'd like that."

"What are you two doing?" yelled Jacob, smirking. "You're not making out are you?"

"No," Brittany replied, pausing a bit before she said the next thing. "We're having sex!" She started to giggle when she saw the shocked look on Embry's face and heard her sister's exclamation of "WHAT?"

She grabbed Embry's hand and pulled him around the rabbit and towards the mouth of Jake's garage. "Kidding," she said, grin widening when she the expressions on Wendy's and Jacob's face. "Hey, I'm gonna go hang out with Embry and get to know him a little. We'll be back in a little while."

She rolled her eyes as she saw their expressions turn into smirks. "Kay, Britt," said Wendy. "Just be back before dark. Dad's going to call soon for us to come home."

"Well, let's get going," said Embry, smiling at the girl he barely knew. Could that be love in his eyes? Brittany shook her head free of those thoughts and followed Jake's friend to the beach.

"So…" said Em, breaking the silence. "What's your hobbies? What do you like to do in your free time?"

She grinned mischievously as she answered, "Sometimes I like to read but mostly I love to play pranks, like my twin."

Embry smirked and said, "My kind of girl!" as they walked down the beach towards bone-white birch wood tress that made a natural bench.

Brittany smiled and asked, "What about you?" The questions continued as they sat down on a tree and tentatively took each other's hands. Brittany and Embry learned a lot about each other that evening and Embry even told her that he'd liked her the moment he saw her. Brittany had blushed at that point.

"Brittany?" he asked, interrupting the comforting silence that had fallen a second ago. She looked up at him still recovering from her blush. He smiled when he saw that and then said, nervously, "We know each other better right?"

She nodded and he continued, "Well, I was wondering if… well… would you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany froze, stunned. No boy had ever asked her out, except for one and that didn't turn out well. She'd always been the one who asked the boy out and got rejected. That one boy who'd asked her out turned out to be an abusive jerk. The police had arrested him and he'd gone to juvy. So, quite frankly, she'd never been in a good relationship and she didn't exactly know how to be a girlfriend, but she liked this boy very much and she didn't want to say no. So she said, "Yes, I'd love to!"

She could tell he had started get nervous when she hadn't said anything but then he beamed when she answered. They hugged, her arm snaking around his neck and his hand resting on her waist. They shared their first kiss and after a minute they broke apart.

"We should probably get back," Embry whispered against their still touching lips. "The sun's about to set." Brittany nodded, not able to speak. They walked hand in hand back to Jake's house, smiling widely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Wendy and Jake had been catching up inside the house when Brittany and Embry came in. They were glowing like the setting sun and holding onto each other's hands. Wendy grinned at her older sister.

"Well, look what happened," Wendy joked.

"What?" Jake asked.

"They're going out now," Wendy exclaimed shoving him in the ribs.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Wendy got up off the couch and stood in front of Embry. She looked at him; her eyes squinting.

"You better treat my sister right or I will come after you," Wendy growled.

Embry gulped a little. All of a sudden Wendy let out a laugh and she patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, but heed my warning," Wendy said grinning.

"Wend, we have to go," Brittany said.

"Alright, well, Jake can take us home," Wendy said.

"Alright," Jake said.

Brittany kissed Embry lightly on the lips and walked out with her sister and Jake. Once again Wendy sat in the front with Jacob.

"So, tell all about what happened?" Wendy asked.

"Well, we really got to know each other; we talked for like an hour. Then he asked me out and I said yes. Then we kissed," Brittany said, sighing dreamily.

"I'm so happy for you, Britt. I'm glad you've finally got the one you deserve," she said to her twin sister.

A few minutes later they arrived at the house. Wendy hugged Jake and gave him a kiss. She waved at him as he drove away. Brittany gave her sister a look.

"Are you and Jake together?" Brittany asked.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Wendy asked blushing.

"But you like him?" she asked her twin sister.

"No, he's my friend, you're being silly," she said blushing harder.

Brittany laughed and threw her arm over her sister's shoulder.

"Come on, you're my twin sister; I know you. You do like him," she said.

Wendy shook her head at her sister. Brittany laughed as they walked into the house. Brittany squealed when she saw Bella standing in the kitchen; cooking dinner. She hugged her older sister. Wendy threw her arms around both of them. The Swan twins both stepped back.

"It's good to see you, Bells," they said in unison.

"It's good to see you too, little sisters. What was so funny?" Bella asked.

"Well, Wendy here likes Jacob," Brittany said.

"Oh really?" Bella asked in interest.

Wendy huffed and crossed her arms.

"I do not like Jake," Wendy said.

"God, you redheads are so temperamental," she said grinning at her twin.

Wendy rolled her eyes at her sister while Bella just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Brittany woke to her cell phone singing 'Amazed' by Lonestar. She grinned tiredly, grabbing her cell off her nightstand. "Hello?" she whispered in her wake up voice.

"Good morning, beautiful," replied a husky voice from the other line and she knew it was Embry by his voice. She giggled when he called her beautiful.

"Good morning, Embry," she replied. "What's up?"

"Just called to say hi and good morning to my favorite girl," he said, a smile to his voice. Brittany nearly squealed in delight, which would've woken her sleeping sister on the other side of the room.

"Aw, Em… You didn't have to…" she smiled into the phone.

"Yeah, I did, of course I did, you're my girl and I'd do anything for you," he said and she could hear the grin in his voice. "Oh, no, got to go… Mom's waking up. Sorry, babe."

"S'kay," she responded, still half-asleep. "Bye, Embry. Talk to you later."

"You'll come by today or tomorrow?" he asked hurriedly, background noises could be heard.

"Yeah, maybe, Bells said something about meeting her boyfriend today. So tomorrow," she whispered. He said okay, bye, and he hung up after saying that he'd hope Brittany'd have a nice day.

After that, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep again and woke an hour later to her annoying twin sister shaking her.

"Get up, Britt!" Wendy whispered loudly in Brittany's ear. "Bells is taking us to meet the Cullens in an hour. We need to take showers."

"Okay," she mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked at her twin who was still in her pajamas. "Why don't you go take yours first while I get my clothes together? Has Dad gone to work?"

"Yeah, I was just about to after I woke you up," she said. "Dad went to work thirty minutes ago. At least that's what Bella said."

"Kay," she said groggily and stretched. She left and Brittany got up to pick out some clothes. She went over their closet, which the twins organized last night and picked out a mini-skirt with black leggings and a fashionable black shirt to match. She grabbed a pair of two inch heels and threw them on her bed as well.

She sighed as she sat on her bed to wait. A second later, she decided to go eat a bowl of cereal while she waited for the shower. It could get annoying sharing one bathroom with three other people. But it will be embarrassing to share with Charlie, though.

An hour later…

Everyone was dressed, fed, and ready to go. Bella looked at her little sisters as they walked out the door to their sister's truck.

"Wait, Brittany, Wendy, will you promise me something?" she asked, stopping them. They looked at each other and grinned, knowing what this was about.

"Yes?" they said together.

"Will you promise to behave when you meet Edward and his family?" she said, her body tense as she looked at her trouble-making sisters.

They nodded and, with Bella sighing in relief, they squeezed into the front seats of her truck, Bella being the one driving.

"Ready?" she asked and they nodded once more.

Several minutes later the Swan sisters pulled into the driveway of a huge, fancy-looking house and the twins stared at it in awe.

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked Bella, remembering her own reaction when she was first brought here.

They stepped out of the truck and Bella led them to the front door. She knocked and waited for a second before a brunette-headed female answered the door.

"Hello, Esme, is Edward home? I'd like your family to meet my sisters," she asked, seeming (to the twins at least) to act polite for appearances. But what she would need appearances for, the twins didn't know.

The Esme woman smiled brightly and ushered them in, saying, "Yes, Yes, everyone's home at the moment. In different rooms, but otherwise here. I'll go get them."

The younger sisters swore the woman winked at Bella before she left to go get her family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They walked into the house and sat on the couch, waiting for the Cullen family. A few seconds later the family was standing in the living room. The twins stood up. Edward held out his hand for Wendy to shake.

"It's good to meet you, Wendy. Bella's told me all about you two," Edward said.

Wendy grinned and pushed his hand away. He looked a little hurt before she hugged him.

"It's good to meet you too," she whispered into his ear.

She let go of him. Brittany shook her head at her little sister.

"Idiot," she whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Wendy exclaimed pouting.

"You were suppose to," Brittany said.

Emmett smiled at Wendy sympathetically.

"Don't worry, my family does that to me all the time," Emmett replied.

"Well, Em, that's because you _are_ an idiot," Alice joked.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed.

Everyone burst out laughing even Esme and Carlisle. A few minutes later everyone calmed down.

"You have an interesting family, Edward," Wendy said.

Wendy stood there and studied him for a minute. She narrowed her eyes at him. Her left hand was in a fist and was on her waist. She poked him slightly in the chest.

"If you ever hurt my sister, in any way, shape or form, I will come after you and kill you. You got that, lover boy?" Wendy asked with narrowed eyes.

Edward grimaced.

"Yes," he said.

Emmett and Jasper snickered like little girls. Wendy raised a brow at them before smiling at Edward. She hugged him again.

"It's good that we understand each other," Wendy said.

Soon everyone got to meeting each other, hugging, and talking. Wendy and Alice talked about clothes and hairstyles. Alice said she wanted to style her hair which made Wendy grin.

Wendy, Brittany, and Bella got home around noon. Bella said she was going back over to the Cullens and asked them if they were going to be alright by themselves here. They, of course, said yes. An hour later they were both on their laptops. Soon there was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it," Wendy announced.

"Alright," Brittany replied.

Wendy walked downstairs and answered the front door. She smiled when she saw that it was Jacob. She stepped aside to let him in. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"It's good to see you, Jake. So, what are you doing here?" Wendy wondered.

"I came here to ask you something," Jake replied looking a little nervous.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, the opening of the sixth Harry Potter movie is coming this Friday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" he asked.

Wendy thought about it for a minute before her face split into a wide grin.

"Of course I would love to go with you," she replied.

"Good. So, you know this is a date?" Jake asked.

"Of course I do. You wouldn't look so nervous coming here, now would you?" Wendy asked.

Jake chuckled weakly.

"You're right," he replied.

"Of course I'm right; I'm always right. Do you want to stay for a bit and watch some TV with me?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah," he said.

Wendy turned on the TV as Jake leaned into the sofa. She leaned into his chest; Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She grinned happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Brittany finished the book she was reading, the third in the Gemma Doyle series, and walked into the living room to ask her sister something. But she stopped when she noticed Jake and Wendy getting cozy on the couch. She cleared her throat loudly and they both jumped. She laughed and said, "Good afternoon, you two."

"Good afternoon," Jake said and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"So…you two are together now?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep," he replied, giving her a look that said 'Yeah, what of it?'. She giggled mentally and shook her head. Wendy was blushing madly and she laughed at her expression.

Then Brittany turned to Jacob suddenly serious. "If you hurt her at ALL, you will answer to me, Bella, and Charlie. You got that?" Brittany said, wagging her finger at him like she was scolding a child.

That got Wendy giggling and Jacob pretended to shake in fear. Brittany shook her head, smiling slightly, and said, "Anyway, I'm happy for you two. I'm gonna call Embry and see if he wants to do anything. I hadn't known when we were going to visit the Cullens, so I'm going to let him know I'm free."

Brittany called him and he was like a little boy on Christmas. Embry said he'd come pick her up and they would go swimming today. The water was warm enough not to freeze and cool enough not to burn them. She was excited, swimming with her boyfriend. She had a couple of bathing suits to choose from and she chose her sexy, black and pink two-piece that she liked on occasions such as this.

She packed it in a bag, along with a change of clothes and a towel and she was ready to go. Embry picked her up several minutes later after she said goodbye to Jacob and Wendy, telling them to tell Charlie where she was if he got back before they did.

They talked and joked around on the way to the La Push beach and they even held hands. Brittany realized this boy was good for her and wanted to keep him forever. He was her man and no one else's.

Half an hour later they were in the water, splashing and kissing, splashing and kissing, swimming and kissing, then more swimming and kissing. All in all, they had a lot of fun. They were laughing as they were stepping out of the water.

"Man, that was a lot of fun," Embry commented as he wrapped his arms around his girl.

She grinned and said, "I couldn't agree more."

She had her arms wrapped around his torso and she squeezed tighter as she said this. "Embry… I know it's only been a few days but…"

But she was cut off as she felt a breeze and someone snatching her out of her boyfriend's hands. "Hey!" he cried. "Let her go! BRITTANY!" She felt the breeze again and realized she wasn't on the beach anymore and she didn't see Embry anywhere.

"EMBRY!" she yelled. Then she realized she was still being held. She turned to look at the person who was holding her and saw a menacing looking, bright red-haired female grinning viciously at her.

Meanwhile, on the beach Embry panicked as he stared at his arms where his girlfriend was minutes before. "BRITTANY!" he yelled a second time, tears forming in his eyes. He began to run and look everywhere for her. When he realized he was getting nowhere, he decided to grab his cell phone and call her older sister, Bella.

The phone rang a couple of times before anyone picked up. "Hello?" she said questioningly.

"Bella!" he cried, still panicked.

"Embry?" she questioned, not sure if it was him, since she only met him a couple of times.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, pain evident in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she said, alarmed.

"It's Brittany," he said and paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "She's been kidnapped."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wendy was laying in her new boyfriend's arms watching TV when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Bella.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Wendy, something's happened, you have to come to the Cullens' house immediately. I'll come pick you up," Bella said.

"No, don't worry about it, Jake can take me. What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Just please come," Bella pleaded and hung up the phone.

Wendy snapped her cell phone shut and looked over at her boyfriend with wide eyes. Jake looked at her in concern.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. Bella wants me to come over to the Cullens. Could you drive me?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, of course," he said.

A few minutes later they arrived over at the Cullens. Wendy climbed out of the car and slammed the car door shut. Fear filled her heart as she ran to the front door and walked straight into the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch, crying. Esme had her arms around her.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"It's Brittany, she was taken," Bella cried.

"What? Did you call the police?" the redhead asked.

"No, we can't involve the police in this," Esme replied.

"Why not?" Wendy asked beginning to feel angry.

"Because she was taken by a vampire," Bella replied.

Wendy knew that her sister wasn't lying; she could always tell when her sister lied. Wendy felt angrier and she began to feel hot. She breathed faster and her heart rate went up. Jake touched her arm but pulled back quickly.

"Jesus Christ! You're hot!" Jake cried.

"Thanks but flirting with me now is not a good idea," Wendy growled.

Esme looked at her in shock.

"Oh dear," she whispered.

"What is it?" Bella asked her.

"Wendy's a werewolf," Esme replied.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she's about to transform," she said.

"How do you know?" Wendy asked her scowling.

"Because you smell like a werewolf," she said.

Wendy let out a growl. Then her clothes ripped and she began sprouting fur. All of a sudden there was a full fledged wolf in the room. Jake's eyes widened and he backed away. He couldn't believe that this was happening. The front door opened and in came the rest of the Cullen family. Edward was carrying a knocked out Brittany.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"EDWARD!" Bella cried, inching way from her werewolf sister who was growling at everyone including Jake. She then noticed her other sister. "You've got her! Edward, what happened?"

Jasper and Emmett suddenly became very protective of their wives and stood in front of Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle looked confused, but Edward didn't. He knew what Wendy was thinking and he knew she was the wolf.

"Alright, alright, everyone, calm down," he began, handing Brittany over to Carlisle who had started twitching in pain. Edward winced. "Please, give her some comfort, anything to help. It's too late to do anything more." Carlisle did as asked and took her upstairs.

Everyone was confused and everyone was backing away from the growling wolf who was now advancing on Edward. Then suddenly the wolf stopped and calmed down. The Cullen family looked to Jasper in gratitude. Then Wendy was Wendy again and naked too. She was unconscious and Jake rushed to her side, pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around her.

"Alice, dear, why don't you get some of your clothes for Wendy, hmm?" said Esme, always the mother hen. Alice nodded and came back in 20 seconds with something suitable for her to wear. She then took Wendy and rushed her to her room, dressed her and was back in one minute.

"What is happening, Edward?" demanded Bella. "What's wrong with Brittany? What's happened with Wendy?"

"Everyone, just sit down," he replied, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. As soon as everyone was seated, including Jake who was hugging Wendy to his body and flinching at the heat coming from her body, he began. "Everyone here knows about vampires, am I correct?"

"Do you mean the cold ones? I thought that was just myths," said Jacob, incredulous.

"No, most of your Quileute legends are correct, Jacob Black," replied Edward, trying not to sigh exasperatedly. "Anyway, between me and Alice (I can read minds and Alice can sort of see the future), we found her. Victoria. She wanted to avenge me for killing her mate this past spring when he tried to kill Bella. She made a snap decision to kidnap one of Bella's sister and torture her. (Here, Edward closed his eyes in pain) I'm sorry, Bella, I couldn't stop her in time. When we got to her lair, Brittany was…she was tied up, unconscious, bloody and bruised with a bite mark on her neck. It was too late to suck the venom out. It was too late. We had to get your sister out of there first, so we did and when we came back Victoria was gone. I'm sorry. We tried to our best, but it wasn't good enough. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Edward," Bella frowned at him. "It wasn't your fault. It never is. You shouldn't blame yourself. If you blame anyone, blame it on Victoria. She did this, not you. And are you sure you couldn't do anything to help her, none of you?"

Edward shook his head and Bella hung her head, tears dripping onto her lap. Her lover rushed over to her and took her into his arms, trying to comfort her.

"What do we do now?" Jacob asked. "What about Embry? What do we tell him? He deserves to know. I'm sure he's worried sick about her."

Bella suddenly gasped when her ringer went off. The caller ID read: Dad. Everyone looked at her and she stared back, not knowing what to do or say. Silence, except for the ringing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella gulped nervously as she opened up her phone and put it to her ear. She gulped again.

"Hey, Dad," she said.

"Hey, Bells, I'm over at home. Nobody's here and nobody but you is answering their phone. What is going on?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, that's a long story but I think it's time we tell you. I'm over at the Cullens; you need to come over," Bella said.

"Alright, I'll be over there in a few minutes," Charlie said.

He hung up. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Edward looked over at Bella who nodded. Edward got up and answered the door. Charlie walked in; he looked around the room. His eyes landed on Wendy who was sweating and shaking. He rushed over to her.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, in fact, I'm better than fine," Wendy said.

Charlie put a hand to her forehead. He gasped in shock and pulled his hand away from her forehead.

"You're burning up, baby," he said.

"I know, Daddy, and you'll know why soon enough," Wendy replied.

All of a sudden everyone heard a huge scream come from upstairs. Charlie looked around the room with wide eyes.

"That was Brittany," he said.

He rushed upstairs before anyone could stop him. He walked into the bedroom where he heard it. Charlie's eyes widened at what he saw; Carlisle was leaning over his daughter biting her neck. Carlisle looked up with wide eyes.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Carlisle yelled.

Edward and Emmett grabbed Charlie and pulled him downstairs. Charlie tried to struggle against them but it was no use.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, if you would just calm down, I can explain everything," Bella said.

"Alright," he said and the boys let go of him.

"Okay, Dad, what Carlisle is doing is he's trying to save Brittany's life. Today she was kidnapped by a vampire named Victoria. The vampire bit her and now she may be turning into a vampire. The Cullens are also vampires but they don't feed on human blood; they feed on animal blood. Carlisle is trying to save Brittany's life," Bella said.

Charlie couldn't help but believe her after all she was his daughter. Wendy smiled at her dad.

"What happened to you?" Charlie asked.

"Well, apparently I'm a werewolf," she said.

"A werewolf? Geez, aren't we just a big supernatural family," Charlie said sarcastically.

Wendy laughed and winked at her dad.

"You've got that right, Dad," she said.

Just then Carlisle walked down the stairs; his face was somber.

"I'm sorry but Brittany didn't make it. I did all that I could to save her," he said.

Wendy ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. Tears poured down her face as she saw her dead sister lying on the bed. She let out a yell and she sobbed. She laid her hands on her sister's cold arm. Come back! Come back! All of a sudden a light surrounded Wendy's hands. She looked at it in awe. She moved it over her sister's chest. The light disappeared when her sister's heart began to beat once more. Brittany sat up, gasping for breath. Everyone else had followed her and saw the whole thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Baby!" yelled Charlie as he ran to her side, feeling her forehead, checking to hear her heartbeat. "Are you okay?"

"Dad?" said Brittany confused. "What happened? I remember being at the beach with Embry and then…nothing."

"I don't really know myself, I got the short version," grumbled Charlie. He glared at the Cullens. "I don't know what you got my baby girl into, but…"

"Dad, it's fine, I'm fine. I'm perfectly healthy," Brittany said.

"But you almost died," Charlie said in anguish. A single tear slid down his cheek and Brittany gasped in shock. She looked questioningly at the Cullens Edward sighed and repeated the story.

"Dad, I'm sorry I scared you," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you all. And Bella, I'm sorry that happened to you last spring. I can't believe it. If I was able I would've killed him with my bare hands."

Suddenly something began to grow from Brittany's back and everyone stared in wonder as they stepped back. Wings. Big, beautiful white wings were sprouting from her back and she seemed to have a little glow about her. Everyone gaped open mouthed. And then a note dropped into Brittany's lap. She picked it up and it read:

Dear Brittany Swan,

You may be confused right now but I'll tell you everything. My name is Lily Evans and I am the head angel for angels everywhere. We've picked you to become one, but we also recognized that you, you will be a special kind of angel. You will be able to live life as a normal human and you will be able to have babies. Normally we can't do that, but as a VERY special angel, you have been granted these gifts. Also, you'll have a certain power that most angels cannot have and have to go to higher up angels to get permission to do this. You will have the power to heal people with a single touch, mentally or physically otherwise. BUT you may not get out of hand with this power. Certain people, well, it will be their time to die and you can't, may not, do anything for them. If there is a chance to save them at all, you do it. No questions asked. This power will also be accompanied with another power, the power to see if it is their time to die. A useful power and can be used all the time. You don't have to report to me and if you have any questions, just call my name and I'll come to you. And if you don't mind, my son is in need of me. Goodbye for now.

Sincerely,

Lily Marie Evans

Head Angel

Everyone, even Jasper (who had the power to control emotions), was shocked to the core as they listened to Brittany read the note aloud. Brittany just stared at the note like it wasn't there.

"Well…" said Charlie. "Could my family get anymore weirder? Wait…don't answer that." He sighed and everyone laughed nervously.

"This is COOL!" yelled Emmett. "An angel, an actual angel."

"It is cool," whispered Brittany, staring at her hands. "How do I -?" She was cut off as another note fell in her lap. It read:

Ms. Swan,

To put your wings away, just concentrate on the phrase 'Put my wings away' and they will fold back into you.

L.M.E.

Brittany concentrated for a few minutes and then, like the head angel said, the wings folded within her back. Everyone stared at her in awe. Suddenly, she gasped.

"I need to call Embry. He must be extremely worried. Why didn't anyone call him?" And with that she stormed gracefully out of the room in all her newfound angel beauty. Everyone stared.

"Well…" said Charlie, stunned speechless which just about summed up what everyone else was thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

*Two months later…*

"God, Em, I'm so nervous," Brittany was saying to her boyfriend, Embry. She had spoken with him about what really happened that day. She didn't give him a bullshit cover up story like she probably would have usually, but she trusted Embry fully ever since she first set eyes on him. Her sister, the werewolf, was still dating Jacob and they were going strong. However, I can sense something's up with Bella and her boyfriend, Edward. I think she wants to become one of them and Edward is against her being a vampire. Anyway…

"Don't worry, Bri, it's just school and besides if any of the kids mess with you they'll have to deal with me!" Embry replied and Brittany could hear the smile in his voice. "You're _my_ angel and nobody messes with that! You'll do fine, everyone will like you. I don't know how no one couldn't!"

Tears welled in her eyes as he said this and she said, "Thanks, Em, that means a lot!" Our of the corner of Brittany's eye, Bella was trying to get her attention. 'What?' she mouthed at her sister. Bella tapped the watch on her wrist and Brittany took that to mean it was time to go. She groaned. "Sorry, Embry, I've gotta go…school time! Wish me good luck!"

"You'll do great, good luck anyway. I love you!"

"Love you, too!" With that, Brittany hung up the phone and grabbed her school supplies. "Where's Wendy?"

"With Jake," said Bella matter-of-factly. Her younger sister just rolled her eyes.

"Of course she is," Brittany said and swung her backpack around on her shoulders. Bella chuckled as she followed her younger sister to her truck and got into the driver's seat. But then she paused and turned to her sister.

"Hmm, maybe you should drive, do you have your license?" Bella smiled at Brittany, waiting for an answer. "You do need the practice since you've only had it for about a month."

"I'D LOVE TO!" she squealed loudly, jumping out of the passenger side and running to the driver's side. "And yes, I have my license. I never go anywhere without it."

Bella rolled her eyes, giggling a little at her sister's antics and moved to the other side, getting in. Brittany literally jumped in slamming the door behind her. Her older sister gave her a warning look and her face turned apologetic. Then she started the car and they were on their way to school with Bella correcting her sister every now and then if she did something wrong.

Ten minutes later, the angel and her vampire-loving sister arrived at the school and got out. Brittany nervously played with the edges of her shirt as she waited for her sister after locking the door.

"Well, come on, sis, don't wanna be late," Bella grinned, taking her sister's hand and bringing her to the front office. The door chimed as they walked in and the lady at the front desk looked up, smiling at them.

"Hello, Bella, how was your summer?" the smile widened when she recognized Brittany's older sibling.

"It was great! Especially now that my two favorite sisters have come to live with us," Bella grinned at the lady and then gestured at Brittany, letting her know that she brought her other sister.

"Yes, your other sister has come and got her schedule already," the lady said politely, giving the twin a smile. Brittany smiled shyly back and Bella just raised an eyebrow at her sister. She was usually more outgoing, not as much as Wendy was, but still…their family doesn't call the two sisters the prankster twins for nothing. Brittany just gave her an innocent look and stepped up to the school's secretary.

"You have a pretty smile, Miss Swan," the lady, her nameplate read Ms. Johnson, complimented as she dug through some files, presumably looking for Brittany's schedule.

"Please, call me Brittany," the angel smiled at Ms. Johnson and the secretary returned it looked surprised. Most of the students weren't this nice to her except for Bella and the Cullens.

"Alright, here's your schedule, you're good to go, Miss…um…Brittany," Ms. Johnson blushed and looked down as the Swans exited the front office after thanking her. Then Brittany burst out in giggles after the door was closed and they were about five feet away. Bella gave her younger sister a disapproving stare but then cracked a smile a few seconds later.

"Okay, so I'll show you to your first class, and then meet some nice kids to help show you around if you can't find me," said Bella, whilst giving Brittany a reassuring smile who was looking nervous again.

Brittany nodded and not five minutes later they arrived at her classroom and Bella departed after giving her sister a hug and a whisper of good luck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Wendy sighed, bored, as she listened to her second period teacher drone on about history, talking about something or another. Some kids were staring at her but she chose to ignore them. She knew her older sister had been popular the year before. She was determined to meet someone who didn't like her just because of her sister. Wendy rolled her eyes as she heard someone behind her whispering to her friend that Wendy was Bella's sister.

"Miss Swan," said her teacher, Mr. Vance. Wendy jerked her head toward the front, as she had been looking out the classroom window. "Tell me what is…"

*Later…*

It was finally lunchtime for the students and Brittany was absolutely starving. Her new friend, Sapphire Blake, was telling Brittany about herself as they walked to the lunchroom. She listened with a smile as they got their food and sat down with Sapphire's two close friends who she introduce to Brittany as Lisa Newton and Darren Matthews. Brittany grinned and they talked with her as if they've known her forever. They all got on surprisingly well and they continued, only eating every now and then.

A couple of minutes after Brittany had been introduce, she'd looked around the cafeteria and immediately noticed her older sister sitting with Edward and Alice Cullen. The others had pretended to graduate, the Cullens that is. Bella caught her eye and grinned at her, waving. Brittany waved back and then pointed to the people at her table. Bella's grin widened and she gave her sister the thumbs up.

Wendy sighed as she finished getting her food and looked around the cafeteria for her twin sister. She had made no friends so far and had to find her way to the cafeteria on her own. She finally spotter her sister sitting with kids their age, laughing and talking, basically just getting along. She sighed again and not wanting to interrupt, started to look around for an empty seat.

"Hey, Swan!" someone called and Wendy turned to see a boy her age calling her over. She thought she recognized him from one of her earlier classes. Dean something or other. She shrugged and walked over to the table. "You can sit with us, if you want. My name's Dean Summers. You must be one of the Swan twins that was in one of my classes earlier."

Wendy nodded and grinned at Dean, sitting next to him as he indicated the seat. "Thanks, and it's nice to meet you! Thought I'd recognized you from History class!" she smiled, shaking his hand. They got to talking and found they had a lot in common, causing them to instantly click as friends. Wendy could tell they'd become best friends in the future. Maybe one day he could tell him about her condition, provided he doesn't run screaming. Boy, how she missed Jacob even though she had made a friend. He promised her he'd pick her up after school and could hardly wait.

*After school…*

Brittany smiled as she said goodbye to her already good friend, Sapphire, and other new friend, Lisa. She had no idea where Darren had gotten to. She had to get home to help Bells start cooking dinner. And speaking of Bella, she was no where in sight as Brittany reached the truck and leaned against it.

"Alright, Bells, where are you?" she whispered, tapping her fingers against the hood. That's when she noticed her new friend, Darren, a little ways behind the school lying on the ground. Eyebrows scrunched in confusion, she noticed he wasn't moving and her eyes widened.

"DARREN!" she yelled, but no one noticed as a lot of people had already left. She rushed over to him and knelt beside Darren. "Oh my God, what happened to you…"

She put her hand over his heart and whispered a few words. "Dude, it is so not your time to die." So, with that said, she took a deep breath and concentrated, her hands hovering over his body. A minute later, his body was healed and he awoke gasping for air. Calming down, he looked around and noticed the new girl, Brittany Swan, staring at him in concern.

"Umm…what happened?" the poor boy said with confusion written all over his face. "Why am I on the ground?"

"You fell," Brittany said simply, the lie coming easily since she's been doing that since she was able to talk.

"Oh," he said, accepting that. Brittany reached out a hand and helped him back on his feet. "So…uh, thank you for whatever you did…I'm sure you did something…I gotta go, my parents will be waiting for me…"

'He looks so nervous,' she thought to herself, grinning mentally. 'Too bad I'm taken.' "You're welcome, it so happens I have to go, too. See you around…"

Then she turned and hurried back to her truck, just as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it read: Bella. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Britt, I'm just calling to say Edward too me to his house, so you'll have to drive the truck home, but be careful. You don't want to get in a wreck of some sort," her older sister's voice floated through the cell phone.

"Yes, Mommy," Brittany joked, chuckling a little as she could imagine her sister rolling her eyes at that moment.

"Alright, Miss Funny Girl, I'll see you at home later?"

"Yes, Bella, goodbye," she said and they hung up. Brittany put her cell phone up then and leaned her forehead against the truck, sighing heavily. She started to cry then and she sniffed, thinking about what she'd seen when she'd checked to see if it was Darren's time to die. She decided she'd drive to her boyfriend's house for comfort. She'd make dinner later.

About ten minutes later she made it to Embry's and noticed his parents' vehicle gone but Embry's was still in the driveway. Tears still running down her cheeks she ran up to the door and opened it quickly not bothering to knock. Hiccupping, she yelled out for Embry and he came walking from his bedroom shirtless. Eyes widening at her boyfriend's muscles, she stared for a second before she remembered why she was there.

"Hey, Bri, how was…" he trailed off when he noticed her tears. "Oh baby, come here…" She was in his arms in a second and she started to sob into his chest. He tightened his arms around her and then said, "Tell me what happened."

"I can't… it's not my secret to tell," she whispered so softly that he almost couldn't hear.

Embry just nodded and let her find comfort in his embrace, hugging her and kissing on the top of her head. She looked up into his eyes a moment later and leaned up to kiss him. Both closing their eyes, Embry kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Embry ran his tongue over her lips, gently asking her to let him in, and she complied and opened her mouth, letting him explore her mouth for the millionth time. She pressed her body tighter against her love, feeling his erection, she whispered against his lips one word, "Bedroom."

He pulled away then and said, "Are you sure?" He looked deep into her eyes for her true answer just in case.

"Yes," she whispered staring back. He grinned then and showed her to his room. They didn't come out for another hour.


End file.
